


Wake Me Up When We Get There

by firequakes



Category: Miss A, T-Ara
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firequakes/pseuds/firequakes
Summary: Jiyeon takes Suzy out for a small summer adventure.





	Wake Me Up When We Get There

Jiyeon shows up at Suzy’s doorstep early in the morning a week after (her) graduation with a huge backpack. Suzy has just woken up, her hair sticking up in all directions, her eyes still half closed.  
  
“What’s going on?” Suzy asks, rubbing her face and trying to pat her hair down.  
  
“It’s summer, it’s no time to be cooped up in your home getting all sweaty while doing nothing,” Jiyeon declares.  
  
“Okay?” Suzy blinks, Jiyeon’s words not exactly registering properly.  
  
“So come with me,” Jiyeon says, grabbing Suzy’s hand. “I already told your parents I’m kidnapping you for the weekend.”  
  
“Like this?” Suzy gestures at herself, still in the clothes she slept in last night.  
  
“Obviously not,” Jiyeon says, rolling her eyes, and dragging Suzy into her own house. “Take a bath, I’ll pack for you.”  
  
  
  
They ride a public bus— one that they almost miss. Jiyeon runs towards the stop, backpack bouncing behind her and waving at the bus to “Wait! Wait!” and she almost trips on her own two feet, which makes Suzy laugh.  
  
“You don’t get to laugh,” Jiyeon says, slapping Suzy’s arm lightly as she herds the younger girl aboard the bus. “You’re the one who took forever to get ready!”  
  
“Where  _exactly_  are we going, unnie?” Suzy asks as they find a couple of free seats around the back.  
  
“It’s a surprise,” Jiyeon answers, poking Suzy’s cheek with a finger.  
  
Suzy and Jiyeon spends most the two and a half hour ride asleep, hands clasped, and Suzy’s head on Jiyeon’s shoulder.  
  
  
  
“We’ve been walking for around an hour now,” Suzy whines, huffing and puffing, trying to catch her breath. “Maybe more than. How long until we get to where we’re going?”  
  
“Soon,” Jiyeon says, staring at the map she has in her hands, like she has been doing for the past hour, every other 10 to 15 minutes. She nods to herself, and folds the map, looking self-assured like she knows exactly where they’re headed. She rummages through her bag and procures a chocolate bar, and then she starts moving again.   
  
“Come on, just follow me,” she tells Suzy. “Do you want some?” She holds out the chocolate towards Suzy. “I’m starved. Aren’t you feeling hungry?”  
  
Suzy shakes her head. “We ate right after we got off the bus. You ate three servings of rice, how are you hungry already?!”  
  
Jiyeon shrugs. “That was two hours ago.”  
  
Suzy stares at Jiyeon. Sometimes, she really doesn’t get the older girl. “I’m all sticky and sweaty,” Suzy frowns, wiping the sweat on her brow with a shirt sleeve. She sighs. “So how long to our destination again?”  
  
“Soon,” Jiyeon answers. She lets out a tiny giggle, like she’s told an inside joke for herself, and then she grins at Suzy. “Just. Come  _on_. It will be worth it.”  
  
  
  
The end of the line, apparently, is a beach.  
  
“It’s beautiful,” Suzy murmurs, staring at the sparkling blue-green water. They’re not alone, there are other people all around, playing in the sand, in the water, setting up tents, even, but Suzy barely even notices them. She somehow just feels  _good_  all of a sudden. She feels Jiyeon’s fingers intertwine with hers.  
  
Jiyeon grins. “Worth it, right?” She giggles again, the kind of giggle that makes Suzy sometimes think Jiyeon is younger than she is. Like they’re the same age, or maybe even younger.  
  
“Come on, let’s change into our bathing suits,” Jiyeon says.  
  
“I don’t have a bathing suit with me,” Suzy tells her.  
  
“Have you forgotten I packed for you?” Jiyeon points out. “I put a bikini in your bag.”  
  
Suzy’s eyes widen, and Jiyeon laughs.   
  
“You should see your face,” Jiyeon grins, pinching Suzy’s cheeks. “I put the school issue swimsuit in your bag. We’ll match.”  
  
  
  
They sit on the sand together and watch the sun set, hair still wet from seawater, munching on rice cakes that Jiyeon apparently prepared beforehand.  
  
“This is nice,” Suzy says.  
  
“These?” Jiyeon holds up her rice cake. She grins. “Thank you. My mother helped.”  
  
Suzy laughs. “No, I meant...  _this_. The entire afternoon has been nice.”  
  
“Oh. Well,” Jiyeon smiles. “Let’s take a picture, then. But we have to make funny and bizarre faces. Like this.” Jiyeon scrunches up her nose, and puckers up her mouth, and she looks so silly that Suzy bursts out giggling.  
  
And then Jiyeon starts giggling snorts, and then she starts giggling too, causing Suzy to break out into full-blown laughter. Before they know it, they’re practically rolling in the sand with laughter, and neither of them even knows exactly what was funny to begin with.  
  
“I’m going to miss you next year Suzy,” Jiyeon says suddenly. “I feel so anxious about college. I was never good at studying, you know that.”  
  
Suzy nods, and tucks her hair behind her ears. She sighs. “I’m going to miss you too, unnie. High school is going to be boring without you.”  
  
Jiyeon plants a kiss right by the corner of Suzy’s mouth. “As much as you’ll miss  _that_?” she whispers.  
  
Suzy blushes, and she wonders how obvious it is, with the sun almost completely vanished into the horizon. Jiyeon giggles  _again_ , and Suzy scoots over closer, leaning on Jiyeon’s shoulders. Jiyeon puts an arm around her, and Suzy has to mentally stop herself from burrowing her head into Jiyeon’s neck.  
  
“This really is nice, isn’t it,” Jiyeon says, and Suzy can almost  _hear_  her smile.  
  
Suzy simply nods.  
  
  
  
//


End file.
